tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Shore
|parts time = 5h|Time to search = 19 min|Progression Bar = 900 |Food Cost = |Locations = Haven, Fish Race|parts food cost = |Survivors = None|inhabitants = None}}Shore is the location unlock after full explore Plains. * It unlocks Haven and Fish Race locations. Walkthrough Riddles Minigame * While exploration some survivors want to continue the riddle game to pass the time. * Sure * The survivors give you a riddle to solve. Ready? * me * Bow before me and I will always agree. Fail to comply and stars you will see. Who am I? * Answer: Cave * You are correct! The survivors are impressed by you! Are you ready for the next one? * Sure * Most of it is nothing at all, it clings to the big and ignores the small. * Answer: Net * You are correct! The survivors are impressed by you! Are you ready for the last one? * What can be written down, even if lacking words, shared by people and by birds? * Answer: Song * Superb, you are great at solving riddles. Maybe later your survivors will come up with more. You get some gems as a reward. * You get 20 Disappearing Survivors * You can't help but notice that on certain days all of your survivors mysteriously vanish. When they return, you catch them talking about the swimming speeds of all kinds of marine life. * Investigate * You find out that the survivors have been organizing races of sea life behind your back. * dare they * Their excuse is that you are a huge meanie and would probably prohibit the activity because it's too much fun. * not true * They challenge you to prove it. Be part of the organized sea creature races. * You discovered Fish Race Location. * If you win you get that can be converted into Cherry Berry Coffee which can be used as currency at the Pawn shop. The Haven Discovery * You walk along the lake shore, It's a lovely day. The atmosphere is relaxed, a rush of optimism has encapsulated the whole group. * is great * You briefly stop to check the lake water. You catch glimpses of huge fish swimming in the shallows. Yummy. * A member of the group starts whistling a merry tune. * Onwards * You reach a ridge everlooking the lake. You take a break from the exploration. * You lay down in the soft grass, stretch out and inhale the sweet scents of blossoming plant life. * Bliss * As you lay in the grass, daydreaming, you glance over the lake surface. You notice an island right in the middle of the lake. * You could do visit it later. * Sure * You continue your diversion bu counting clouds and trying picture them as fluffy animals. * One cloud in particular captures you attention, it has a strange tail. * odd * The tail is long and dark for a normal cloud. It comes from the lake island. * It is smoke. Gasp Forage-able Items Special Parts Category:Locations